


Así renovaba, así, así

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Virus, mention of sexual activity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: John estaba de baja. El virus rondaba por la ciudad. Su desesperación iba en aumento. ¿Lograrían Sherlock y Rosie cambiar su perspectiva?
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfics





	Así renovaba, así, así

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [They update, like this, like that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149338) by [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove)



> ¡Cuídense!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

John se lanzó contra el sofá. Estaba tan desesperado que podría haber disparado contra la pared. Mycroft, sí, Mycroft, había insistido en que se tomara la baja por su hombro. La clínica estaba saturada y llevaba unos días con dolores horrorosos. Viéndolo así hasta le había parecido buena idea, pero pensar que Mycroft estaba entre sus planes, como siempre, le encendía por dentro de frustración. Mientras tanto, el sofá amortiguaba sus improperios hacia el pseudoministro.

–Te alteras –suspiró Sherlock tras el periódico. John siguió mordiendo el cojín–. Podrías hacer algo productivo en silencio.

–¡Tú! –giró la cabeza John hacia el sillón– me mandas callar. ¡Tú! –Sherlock rodó los ojos. Se levantó y le dio pequeños toques en la cabeza. Después de eso, su brazo se resintió. En el suelo, bajo una llave de John que aplastaba su cuerpo y cercaba su aliento, no perdía la sonrisa–. ¿Por qué te ríes? –masculló el doctor con una mueca de dolor.

–Porque estás extendiendo la baja, ergo, aumentando tu ira. Mi hematoma se pasará en unos días.

Rosie apareció por la puerta frotándose los ojos. –¿Por qué discutís?

–Papá está en proceso de gestionar su ira.

–¿Y cómo va? –el gesto incrédulo del detective hizo hablar a John.

–Avanzando –carraspeó, ofreciendo la mano a Sherlock para levantarse–. ¿Te hemos despertado?

–Un poco –John la tomó en brazos. Sherlock aprovechó para volver a su periódico.

Habían pasado ya tantas hojas del calendario que John no sabía ya en qué día vivía. Todos le parecían iguales entre las cuatro paredes que tenía ya muy vistas. No es que no le gustara su apartamento sino que necesitaba un cambio de aires de inmediato. Sin embargo, tenía dos problemas: las colas en las tiendas eran tediosas y su cartera estaba vacía como un tarro de mermelada. Pensó, con esperanza, que Internet le ofrecería alguna oferta.

—¿Te apetece mirar muebles conmigo, Rosie? —le preguntó John asiendo el ordenador.

—¿Vas a decorar? —dijo Sherlock levantando la cabeza.

—¿Sugerencias? —John levantó una ceja pre-queja.

—Nop —espetó el detective, y volvió a ocultarse mientras padre e hija se acomodaban para la búsqueda.

A juzgar por la cantidad de entradas en el buscador, no había sido el único en querer renovar su casa. Los diseños eran tan dispares que pasaba de unos a otros absorto, eligiendo uno para descartarlo a los dos segundos por el siguiente. Se quitó el sudor de la frente: no sería tan fácil como había pensado.

\---DESPLAZAR HACIA ABAJO---

–Caro.

\---DESPLAZAR HACIA ABAJO---

–Más caro.

\---DESPLAZAR HACIA ABAJO---

–Mrs. Hudson nos echa como compremos esto.

\---DESPLAZAR HACIA ABAJO---

–¿Necesidad de montaje? Suficiente. Necesito tomar el aire –John besó la frente de Rosie, agarró la mascarilla y salió de casa.

–¿Papá no te ha dado un beso?

–Papá está sobrepasado –dijo Sherlock juntando las manos–. Rosie, ¿le ayudamos? –la niña desplegó la mayor de sus sonrisas.

o.o.o

Sherlock siguió por la ventana la trayectoria de John. Esperó hasta que lo perdió de vista y salió con Rosie. Fueron caminando para evitar espacios cerrados, aunque tuvieron que ir esquivando a algunos peatones que parecían haber heredado la calle. La cantidad de personas con las mascarillas por debajo de la nariz era tan elevada que Sherlock se mordió la lengua varias veces para no alterar el des-orden público.

Volviendo a casa vio algo en un escaparate que seguro que, al menos, sorprendería a John. –Rosie –dobló las rodillas hasta su altura– vamos a comprarle a papá una sorpresa y a guardar el secreto hasta que lo vea.

Rosie asintió extendiendo su dedo. –Juramento de meñique.

o.o.o

–¡Papá!

–¡Hola, cielo!

Cuando John llegó a casa Sherlock estaba poniendo la mesa. El doctor fue directo a cambiarse con el ceño fruncido. Al entrar al salón, el ceño seguía ahí, incluso después del beso.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Brócoli.

–No, quiero decir –John se aclaró la garganta–. ¿Por qué parece que todo está en calma? –Sherlock se quedó mirándole fijamente, moviéndose solo para parpadear.

–¡Porque hemos decorado, papá! No estás atento –John relajó la cara y miró a su alrededor. No veía nada nuevo y, aun así, la casa parecía más acogedora–. La chimenea, papá.

–¿Una planta? Muy bonita. Espero que no haya que regarla –dijo mirando a Sherlock de soslayo.

–Sigue mirando, John –contestó este aguantando la risa de _miras pero no ves_.

El doctor centró su atención alrededor de la chimenea. –¡Vale! Esta foto es nueva –espetó señalando el marco–. Es muy bonito, ¿lo has elegido tú, Rosie?

–No, la mujer de la tienda. Yo he elegido el gato –infló el pecho, orgullosa.

El gato chino. Ese gato que una dependienta quiso regalarle a Sherlock durante un caso para su esposa. _Bueno, técnicamente lo había hecho_ , pensó John. Bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cuello, aguantando la emoción. Levantó a Rosie y la apretó contra su pecho. Sherlock sonrió para sí y se sentó a la mesa para lo que sería una cena sospechosamente tranquila, en palabras de John. Incluso se ofreció a quitarla mientras el doctor acostaba a la niña.

o.o.o

11 PM. Energía de John H. Watson: 5%.

La casa estaba en silencio total y Sherlock se quedó esperando a John apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

–¿No entras?

–Tú primero –John volvió a poner su cara de sospecha. Bordeó a Sherlock y encendió la luz. Quedó perplejo.

–Es un dosel, John.

–Ya lo veo –entrecerró los ojos–. ¿Para…? John, ruborizado, se giró sobre sus pies y selló con el índice los labios de Sherlock antes de que pudiera responder. –No me lo digas. Demuéstramelo con sigilo –Sherlock besó su dedo como afirmación y sus labios como confirmación.

11:05 PM. Energía de John H. Watson: 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :) No duden en comentar ;)  
> ¡Cuídense y sigan con el protocolo!


End file.
